


Das nichts

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: ¿Qué se siente? Matt se hace esa pregunta una y otra vez. La soledad lo carcome y el tiempo le da una singular respuesta.
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Kudos: 1





	Das nichts

**Author's Note:**

> Esto puede ser deprimente y detonante en ciertas personas. Abstente de leerlo si no estás pasando por un buen momento.

No vales nada en este mundo. Tan sólo un sombra que se marchita en la oscuridad. Un montón de ropa, carne y huesos. Una mancha en la pared. Basura en la calle.

¿Qué se siente que nadie te mire?

Cuando las personas te ignoran, cuando no tienes amigos o familia y te quedas sólo en un rincón de la habitación, viendo como otros son felices sin ti. Tú alma suplica amor y compañía. Estas tan sólo que das lástima.

Nadie vendrá a ti. Nadie estará contigo nunca.

Deseas tanto la muerte. Anhelas morirte todos los dias. Acabar con tu existencia para no seguirte equivocando. Para no arruinar todo de nuevo. Pero no tienes la fuerza necesaria para abrirte las venas, lanzarte al precipicio o meterte un tiro en la sien.

Nadie te quiere o te odia. A nadie le importas.

Tan sólo te tienes a ti y eso no es suficiente.

¿Qué se siente librar una guerra contigo mismo?

Estar tan sólo y vacío. Con un agujero en el corazón que jamás se llenará y que nunca tendrá suficiente.

Das tanto asco suminendote en tu propia miseria nauseabunda. Eres una cosa inútil sin valor.

Te preguntas eso varias veces y te contestas que ya no sientes nada. Porque con el paso del tiempo aprendiste a estar solo y ser conforme con ello.

Ya me cuestione a mi mismo y llegué a esa extraña conclusión. Ahora te lo pregunto a ti.

¿Qué se siente?

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 12 de Febrero de 2016 bajo otro de mis seudónimos. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer c:


End file.
